Yoshi Player in Undertale
by Pufflehugs
Summary: Yoshi Player ends up in the underground.


"Oh golly gee whiz, guys! There's that mountain that nobody ever returns from after climbing!" said Yoshi Player, "I'll go climb it! I'm sure it's safe!".

Yoshi Player climbed Mount Ebott and got stuck underground because he's fucking stupid.

"Oh wow, how was I supposed to know this would happen!" shouted Yoshi Player, "It's not like nobody's ever returned from here!".

"Hey, retard!" said Flowey, "Get your feet over here!".

"I like feet." said Yoshi Player, "Do you have feet?"

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" said Flowey, Flowey the Flower, "Flowers don't have feet.".

"Plants can't talk dummy." said Vegetoid.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CARROTY SHIT." said Flowey.

"Mom, that flower is bullying me!" said Vegetoid.

"Hey, you fucking flowery pussy!" said Parsnik, "Don't ever talk to me or my son again.".

"Whatever, bitch." said Flowey, Flowey the Flower.

"You don't seem very nice sir." said Yoshi Player.

"Oh really?" asked Flowey, Flowey the Flower, "Well, you have the evilest soul I've ever seen! **GIVE IT TO ME!** ".

"If you want my soul, you have to give me your feet!" demanded Yoshi Player.

" _ **I DON'T FUCKING HAVE FEET!**_ " shouted Flowey.

"Then no deal." said Yoshi Player.

"Fine then." said Flowey, "I'll just have to kill you!".

Flowey surrounded Yoshi Player with a circle of bullets. However, Flowey got torched by some fire shot by Toriel.

"Do not be afraid me child." said Toriel, "My na-".

"Do you have feet?" asked Yoshi Player.

"Yes." answered Toriel, "Why do you ask?".

"Well then..." began Yoshi Player, "Hey good cooking, what's looking?".

"I do not quite understand that." said Toriel, "But I believe you are complimenting my cooking. Thank you!".

"Close enough." said Yoshi Player.

 **Five hours later...**

"You are a... Slow child." said Toriel, "Anyways, you stay here. I need to go do something.".

"But good cooking!" said Yoshi Player, "What if I start wondering about your feet!?".

"Here, you can have this cell phone!" said Toriel.

"Wheres the Youtube app?" said Yoshi Player, "I wanna watch Foot Stories!".

"What are these 'Foot Stories'?" asked Toriel.

"Foot Stories is my favourite show!" answered Yoshi Player, "Do you wanna watch with me?".

"Maybe later." said Toriel as she left the room.

 **0.000000000000001 seconds later...**

"OMFG how are good cooking's feet doing?" wondered Yoshi Player as he began calling Toriel's cell phone.

"This is Toriel." said Toriel, "Oh, it's you, my child! It didn't take you long to call me!".

"Good cooking, how are your feet doing?" asked Yoshi Player.

"Fine." answered Toriel.

"Okay, good cooking!" said Yoshi Player.

"Do not leave the room, my child." said Toriel.

"Don't worry good cooking, I won't!" promised Yoshi Player.

Yoshi Player then hung up the phone.

"What did she want me to do?" asked Yoshi Player, "Oh yeah! She wanted me to leave the room!".

 **15 hours later...**

"Oh no, is that a ghost!?" asked Yoshi Player.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" said Napstablook.

"I don't like him, since he doesn't have feet." said Yoshi Player.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" said Napstablook.

"Well, he's in my way." said Yoshi Player, "Better move him out of the way!".

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- wait what." said Napstablook.

 **Here comes Napstablook. OH SHIT WADDUP**

"Yo, you little ghosty fuck!" said Yoshi Player, "Move out of the way or I'll get rid of your feet!".

"umm..." said Napstablook.

"Oh, right." said Yoshi Player, "Well, I'll call the Ghost Busters!".

"ugh..." said Napstablook as he faded away.

"Well, that sure was a long and difficult battle." said Yoshi Player.

Yoshi Player looked two feet in front of him.

"Oh wow, look what's a few feet in front of me!" said Yoshi Player, "Wait did I just say feet? Mmmm, feet...".

Yoshi Player began drooling.

 **3 hours later...**

Yoshi Player stopped drooling and looked in front of himself again.

"What was that again?" asked Yoshi Player as he stepped in.

Yoshi Player looked at the sign.

"It says that I'm in a 'Spider Bakesale'!" said Yoshi Player, "Wow! I like spiders because they have lots of feet!".

Yoshi Player then took out a jar and kidnapped all the spiders.

"The one bad thing about spiders is that they have small feet." said Yoshi Player, "Hopefully one day I'll find a big spider!".

 **6 hours later...**

"It's been a while since I phoned the child." said Toriel, "I hope they're still in the room.".

"Hey good cooking!" said Yoshi Player, "What's looking?".

"Oh, my child!" said Toriel, "I have a surprise for you inside!".

"Oh, that's good!" said Yoshi Player, "Show me!".

"Surprise!" said Toriel, "I baked you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!".

"No sweaty sock pie?" asked Yoshi Player.

"Sorry, my child." said Toriel, "But I could bake a snail pie tomorrow!".

"Okay!" said Yoshi Player, "Snails taste like foot sweat!".

"Okay, my child!" said Toriel, "I have a room for you too!".

 **The next day...**

"Hey good cooking, is my snail pie ready yet!" asked Yoshi Player.

"Almost!" answered Toriel.

"Yay!" said Yoshi Player, "I'm so excited!".

"Okay, my child, it's ready now!" said Toriel.

Yoshi Player took the pie and ate it whole, including the tin.

"Excuse me my child, but did you forget something?" asked Toriel.

"Oh right, I did!" said Yoshi Player.

Yoshi Player then grabbed a bottle of foot flavoured whipped cream and chugged the entire thing.

"Umm... That wasn't quite what I expected." said Toriel, "Why don't you go play now?".

"Okay, good cooking!" said Yoshi Player, "Take good care of your feet while I'm gone!"

Yoshi Player then tripped down the stairs.

"Hmm, what could be down here?" Yoshi Player thought.

Yoshi Player walked down the hallway and came across a door.

"Is this the sock closet?" asked Yoshi Player.

Yoshi Player then opened the doors and saw Snowdin.

"Wow, this isn't just any old sock closet!" said Yoshi Player, "It's a sock closet to Narnia!".

Yoshi Player then continued into Snowdin...

 _ **CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.**_


End file.
